Eggman's Empire
by whitelightning170
Summary: Now that Sonic has fallen to his arch enemy, who can save the world from total domination? Sonic's son, Flash, leader of the Rebellion, vows to destroy Eggman and avenge his father


Eggman's Empire

Chapter 1: The Fall of a Hero

It was a hot summer day when Sonic the Hedgehog was running at break neck speed down the long, gray streets of Westopolis. The blue blur sped past building after building dodging every unfortunate bystander that got in his way. Finally, Sonic spotted a pink hedgehog that was obviously searching for something. Amy, who was wearing blue jeans with a white T and her trademark bow in her hair, scanned the crowd around her before sighing and sadly stalking off to go inside of the large theater behind her.

Sonic skidded to a halt in front of the startled Amy.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped "About time you got here!"

"Ya miss me?" Sonic replied coolly.

"A little bit. Now c'mon! The movie's about to start!"

Amy linked arms with Sonic and ushered him inside the theater.

"What's that stuff all over you?" Amy questioned, pointing at Sonic's chest.

"Oh, hehe. See, I sorta ran into a chili dog stand on my way here" Sonic replied while grabbing some stray napkins and wiping himself clean. Amy could tell that he way lying.

"Oh really? Or were you lounging around on a park bench, eating seven chili dogs, realized you were late, and accidentally got chili all over yourself?" Amy asked.

"You got Tails to spy on me again, haven't you?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe. I'm not telling because last time I did, you gave Tails such a hard noogy that he had a headache for a week!"

"Whatever. Did you get any popcorn? I'm starving."

"How can you be starving if you just scarfed down seven chili dogs? And no, I didn't get any popcorn because I was waiting for you to get your lazy butt over here!"

Sonic ignored her comment and stopped a small child holding a large bucket of popcorn.

"Hey kid, I'll give you ten bucks for the popcorn."

The child happily agreed and when the exchange was made, sped off to buy three more jumbo sized popcorns buckets.

"You were saying?" Sonic teased Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes and lead Sonic to their movie. They sat down right as the movie was starting. It was a western film with cowboys and Indians and wasn't too shabby. Occasionally, the two hedgehogs hands would meet as they both grabbed for popcorn., but they didn't mind, since they were a couple and all.

When the movie had ended, the two hedgehogs left the theater with the rest of the crowd.

Sonic and Amy were talking about how much they liked the cowboy film.

"I really liked the part when-"Sonic's voice trailed off as a large shadow loomed over him.

He looked up to find a huge fleet of warships blocking out the sun. What was even worse was that every single ship in the fleet had Eggman's insignia.

Every body around Sonic screamed in terror and fled from the scene. Just then, the capital ships laser cannons flashed yellow then pulsated with green. Excess plasma fell from the cannons and seemed too dissolve anything it touched. A few unlucky people were hit with it. Finally, the battleship fired. Plasma bolts rained from the sky as the other, smaller ships did the same and soon, the sky was painted yellowish green from the trails the plasma left. Many plasma bolts smashed into buildings, melting and incinerating them. Before long, half the skyscrapers in the big city were destroyed, lying in piles of rubble.

Suddenly, a large plasma bolt crashed into the theater that Sonic and Amy were standing by. There was an explosion and Amy felt her feet leave the ground as she was tossed into the air, but Sonic latched onto her and pulled himself under his girlfriend so she would not be harmed. The two hedgehogs landed and Sonic's back was cut while his body skidded too a halt on the jagged asphalt of the once flat road.

Amy pulled herself off Sonic and helped him up. They both noticed that their surroundings were much different than before. Where the theater once stood, their was nothing but a large black crater and the streets had become uprooted and mountainous. Amy noticed that a trail of blood led from halfway across the street too were Sonic was now standing. She turned him around too find huge gashes across his back, gushing with blood.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Aw its nothing. Just a few scratches, nothing I cant handle." Sonic replied coolly.

Suddenly, a corny, upbeat song came on and Sonic instantly reached into his fur (cartoon style) and flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, Sonic! It's Tails" the fox replied. "Eggman's destroying the city! We gotta do something!"

"No! Man, I thought that Westopolis was shooting fireworks! I never guessed that Eggman was killing innocent people and nearly blasted me into oblivion!"

"Man, your more hard headed then-…….wait a sec. Oh! You're being sarcastic!"

"Nothing gets by you bud"

"Yeah, I'm good like that."

"Anyway, back too the point. I'm going too drop Amy off at your workshop. Round up Knuckles and meet me at your house."

"Ok. Bye"

"Come on Amy, I gotta get you outta here"

"But I want to fight with you!"

"I'm sorry Ames, but I don't want you getting hurt. Please understand."

Amy crossed her arms and gave Sonic the evil eye.

"Fine, but you're just making this hard on yourself" Sonic said as he hefted Amy onto his shoulder. She started to kick and scream, but it was no use. Then, Sonic sped off with an angry Amy on his shoulder, still wailing, but the blue hero only ignored it like he did so many times in the past.


End file.
